ALONE
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: TaoRis / KrisTao #Yaoi No summary
1. Chapter 1

ALONE

Pairing: Kris x Tao

Rate: T+/ M

Warning: yaoi, absurd, tidak mengandung nilai norma kemasyarakatan(?)

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

"Eungh…" Seorang namja cantik bermata panda mengeliat dari tidur nyenyaknya. Perlahan ia menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya namja panda tersebut bangkit dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar.

Sementara seorang namja lain masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas ranjang mereka meskipun matahari telah terbit dan sinarnya perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela kamar yang berada di samping kanan ranjang.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian namja bermata panda tadi – yang diketahui bernama Tao – keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berlilitkan selembar handuk di pinggangnya. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas leher putih jenjangnya dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak pink keunguan buah dari kegiatannya semalam bersama Kris – namja yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang mereka.

Setelah memakai pakaian lengkap Tao berjalan pelan keluar dari kamarnya dan Kris. Tujuan utamanya adalah dapur, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kris sebelum suaminya itu bangun.

.

.

.

Sarapan telah siap di atas meja makan, kini tugas Tao tinggal menyiapkan air untuk Kris mandi dan membangunkan suaminya itu.

Sembari menunggu air Tao mematut dirinya di depan kaca meja rias. Tak lupa dioleskannya BB cream di lehernya dengan cukup tebal guna menyamarkan kissmark dan hickey yang diberikan Kris semalam.

"Kris ge… Bangun…" Tao berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang masih berada di alam mimpi dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kris pelan.

"Eum..? Tao?" Bukannya bangun, Kris justru menarik tubuh Tao hingga terjatuh menimpa tubuh polosnya yang hanya tertutupi selembar selimut.

"Gege… Mandilah. Air dan sarapannya sudah siap."

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Tao, Kris justru membalik posisi mereka hingga kini tubuh Tao berada di bawah tubuhnya.

"Eungh… Ge… Ini masih pagi…," Tao berusaha menghindar ketika Kris mulai menjilati daun telinganya. Dengan kedua tangan ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh besar Kris dari atas tubuhnya. "Ge, yang semalam saja rasa sakitnya belum hilang," Tao beralasan.

PLAK!

Kris menampar keras pipi kiri Tao dengan tangan kanannya.

Lagi-lagi Kris melakukan kekerasan pada istrinya. Ya, Kris selalu menyiksa Tao jika namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut tak mau melayaninya di atas ranjang. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengamati kegiatan keduanya di dalam kamar setiap harinya…

.

.

.

Kris telah pergi ke kantornya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, namun Tao masih saja berbaring di atas ranjang. Ia mendapatkan lebam disana sini, tubuhnya hampir habis dihajar oleh Kris. Belum lagi setelah itu ia disetubuhi dengan sangat kasar dan tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

Ia pikir, setelah menjadi istri Kris kehidupannya akan berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, hidupnya malah semakin buruk. Rasanya tetap menjadi tukang cuci piring di restoran lebih baik ketimbang menjadi istri konglomerat yang suka melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga seperti ini.

Setahun yang lalu mereka bertemu. Kebetulan pemilik restoran tempat Tao bekerja adalah sahabat baik Kris, namanya Chanyeol.

Restoran baru saja tutup ketika Kris datang guna membicarakan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. Tao dan teman-teman sesame pegawai disana berpamitan akan pulang pada bos mereka dan juga tamunya – Kris. Semenjak itulah setiap hari Kris datang ke restoran Chanyeol untuk menemui Tao, bahkan seminggu kemudian mereka telah resmi berpacaran.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Hanya dengan dua bulan masa berpacaran, keduanyapun menikah. Dan Tao tentu saja keluar dari pekerjaannya. Ia memenuhi permintaan Kris yang menginginkan Tao menjadi ibu rumah tangga seutuhnya, meskipun ia adalah seorang namja.

Awalnya memang semua berjalan sesuai apa yang diharapkan Tao. Hingga melewati seminggu pernikahan mereka, Kris mulai menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Tao tidak minta cerai atau pergi dari Kris? Itu karena Tao telah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Kris.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Tao sontak menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara pintu utama dibuka dengan kasar oleh seseorang – yang ia duga sebagai Kris.

"Kris Ge...," gumam Tao saat melihat suaminya itu pulang tidak sendiri melainkan bersama seorang namja berkulit tan yang Tao ketahui bernama Kim Jongin.

Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Tao yang berdiri di samping sofa ruang TV, Kris merangkul Jongin berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Kamar Kris dan Tao.

Istri manapun pasti akan marah jika kasurnya – dan juga ranjangnya – ditiduri sang suami bersama yeoja – dalam kasus ini namja – lain yang berstatus sebagai selingkuhan suaminya. Tapi Tao tidak bisa marah. Bisa sebenarnya, tapi percuma saja. Apa Kris akan mendengarkannya? Yang ada justru Tao yang akan kembali dihajar oleh suaminya itu jika ia marah-marah.

.

.

.

Kalau dua hari yang lalu Jongin, kemarin Luhan – namja asal China, sama seperti dirinya dan Kris, maka hari ini namja bermata bulat yang belum Tao ketahui namanya.

Tiga hari berturut-turut Kris pulang larut malam dengan membawa seseorang dan berakhir dengan bercinta di atas ranjangnya dan Tao.

Sementara istrinya itu hanya bisa meringkuk di atas sofa ruang TV, menangis, sendirian. Sungguh, Tao lebih memilih diperkosa oleh Kris sepanjang malam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya daripada harus seperti ini.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka.

Tao sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di depan pintu kamarnya terlihat namja pendek bermata bulat yang tadi di bawa Kris memandang sinis ke arah Tao. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia segera memalingkan muka dan berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu utama. Ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada sang nyonya rumah.

Tao merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram dengan erat oleh seseorang dan diseret masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tubuhnya dilempar dengan kasar ke atas ranjang begitu saja.

Dengan tubuh polos dan junior besarnya yang sudah menegang sempurna Kris menaiki ranjang yang diatasnya telah terbaring seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu. Dilepaskannya secara kasar seluruh pakaian yang membungkus tubuh Tao hingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang kini.

Tanpa melakukan pemanasan sedikitpun, Kris memasukkan junior besarnya ke dalam lubang Tao yang masih sama sempitnya sejak pertama kali.

"Akh… Kris Ge… Sakit…" Tao melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan meremas sprei putih di bawahnya.

Tak mempedulikan namja di bawahnya yang tengah meringis menahan sakit, Kris mulai menggerakan juniornya yang sudah tertanam sempurnya di dalam tubuh istrinya dengan cepat, menghasilkan suara decitan ranjang dan desahan seksi Tao yang bahkan bisa tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran tetangga mereka.

.

.

.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan ketika hari sudah sangat terang. Tidak biasanya ia bangun sendiri, pagi-pagi sebelumnya selalu ada Tao yang membangunkan namja dengan tinggi badan diatas rata-rata itu.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang tapi belum ada apa-apa di atas meja makan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang jangga, Kris memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan yang ada di rumahnya sambil memanggil-manggil nama sang istri, "Tao! Tao! ZiTao! Huang ZiTao?"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Terkejut, Kris hampri saja melompat dari tempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar sahutan sang istri tanpa didahului oleh suara langkah kaki terlebih dahulu.

"Tao? Dari mana kau? Mengagetkanku saja. Muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu."

Tao tersenyum dan langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi suaminya. "Pagi-pagi sekali tadi aku ingin makan bubur ayam. Karena tak tega membangunkan Kris ge, akhirnya aku pergi tanpa berpamitan. Maaf…" Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kris..

**TBC**

**.**

Please leave your review...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sejak pagi itu Tao selalu tidak ada di rumah ketika Kris pertama kali membuka mata. Dan jawaban yang diberikan Tao selalu sama setiap harinya, yaitu untuk membeli makanan yang ia Kris mulai terbiasa dengan itu, terbiasa bangun dengan sendirinya di pagi hari, menyiapkan sendiri air untuk mandi, juga memilih sendiri pakaiannya.

Krispun tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh ia rasa kepergian Tao di pagi hari itu ada alasanya dan merupakan hal yang wajar.

.

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam ketika Kris pulang, namun keadaan rumahnya tak sedikitpun berubah dari saat ia pergi pagi tadi. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang rasa curiga Kris karena biasanya saat ia pulang rumah sudah dalam keadaan rapi, lengkap dengan makan malam yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

Penasaran, Kris mencari Tao ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang ada di rumahnya sambil terus meneriakan nama istrinya itu. Namun sama sekali tak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jarum jam yang terus berputar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kris sudah hampir menghubungi ponsel Tao ketika ia melihat sebuah smartphone tergeletak di atas ranjang mereka yang sama sekali belum dibenahi sedari tadi. Tao pergi tanpa membawa ponselnya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan tinggi badan pas-pasan dan kulit putih. Itulah yang dilihat Tao pertama kali ketika ia berhasil membuka mata, menahan rasa sakit yang sangat pada kepalanya. Seingatnya ia sedang berbelanja di pasar, membeli jeruk, tapi kenapa kini ia berada disini?

"Aku dimana?"

"Tenang, tenang. Kamu ada di rumahku," jawab namja di hadapa Tao.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Ah, iya, kita belum berkenalan." Namja itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur dimana Tao berbaring. "Namaku Kim Joon Myeon tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Suho saja. Namamu?"

"Tao."

"Kemarin kamu pingsan di pasar lalu kubawa kesini."

.

.

.

Sore ini rencananya Kris akan berkunjung ke restoran Chanyeol, selain untuk mengisi perut, ia berniat mencari Tao disana atau setidaknya menanyakan pada Chanyeol apa namja tinggi tersebut melihat istrinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Pasalya Kris sudah mencari ke pasar dimana Tao biasa berbelanja tapi tak ada satupun pedagang disana yang mengaku melihat sosok tinggi bermata panda dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Kepergian Tao yang misterius mau tak mau membuat Kris penasaran sekaligus khawatir dibuatnya. Ia menebak-nebak kenapa dan kemana istrinya itu pergi. Apa Tao dibawa alien menuju ke planet lain, diculik hantu genit, diculik orang untuk dijual, diculik untuk diminta tebusan. Ani! Selama ini tidak ada siapapun yang menghubungi Kris meminta tebusan ganti Tao yang diculik, lagipula Tao bukan anak kecil, bahkan ia adalah mantan atlet wushu. Bagaimana bisa ia diculik?

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maafkan saya karena chapter ini lama updatenya + pendek banget...

Pengennya sih update kilat yang panjang, tapi apa daya, sekarang saya sibuk banget (sok sibuk lebih tepatnya), nongkrong di sekolah dari jam setengah delapan sampai jam setengah sepuluh tiap harinya. Kalau dulu bisa ditinggal pulang, sekarang enggak bisa soalnya ada 'magnet' yang bikin pantat saya nempel terus disana nggak bisa pulang terutama kalau hari Senin. Jadilah waktu luang saya semakin sedikit dan semakin susah buat bisa ngetik ff dan mungkin setelah ini saya bakal bikin ff baru dulu (lagi) sebelum update ke chap depan soalnya si 'magnet' itu bikin saya dapet ide buat bikin ff baru.

Sekian, terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sepeninggal Suho yang katanya hendak menyiapkan makan malam Tao beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengelilingi kamar bernuansa putih tempatnya berada saat ini. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia mencapai jendela dengan gorden putih tipis di sisi kanan kamar. Dari jendela itu Tao menyadari kalau dirinya tengah berada di tempat yang cukup tinggi, mungkin lantai delapan atau sembilan.

Jalanan di bawah dan bangunan-bangunan yang bisa dilihatnya dari jendela ini sama sekali tidak familiar, sepertinya jauh dari rumahnya bersama Kris maupun tempat kerjanya dulu.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Tao membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Makan malamnya sudah siap," ucap Suho, kepalanya menyembul dari balik daun pintu yang juga berwarna putih sama seperti semua perabotan lain di dalam kamar ini.

Tao mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Di depan kamar dimana Tao keluar tadi terdapat sebuah ruang keluarga yang cukup luas dengan sebuah lukisan unicorn menempel pada tembok sebelah kiri. Tembok, sofa, meja, vas beserta bunganya, karpet, serta lampu yang ada semuanya berwarna putih.

Suho terus memimpinnya menuju ke ruangan di belakang ruang keluarga, yaitu ruang makan yang lagi-lagi semuanya serba putih. Di atas meja makan telah tersaji berbagai macan makanan, mulai dari makanan Korea, Chinese food, Western food, hingga masakan timur tengah. Tao berpikir, bagaimana bisa Suho menyiapkan semuanya ini dalam waktu singkat?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain dua orang namja tinggi tengah berbicara cukup serius. Keduanya adalah Kris dan Chanyeol. Sesuai rencana, Kris datang ke restoran milik Chanyeol, menanyakan apa dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini Tao berkunjung kesini atau tidak.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak ada panda berkunjung kesini dalam beberapa hari kebelakang," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris mengangguk, ia percaya pada Chanyeol. Lagipula namja happy virus itu tak punya alasan apapun untuk menyembunyikan Tao, apa untungnya?

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Cari yang lain." Kris mendengus mendengarnya.

"Teman kecilku baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di China dan kami janji akan bertemu di tempat biasa nanti malam. Aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu. Tertarik?"

.

.

.

Usai makan malam namja bernama Suho itu pergi dengan alasan bekerja dan disinilah Tao sekarang. Duduk manis di sofa ruang keluarga serba putih. Semakin diamati maka ruangan ini semakin terlihat menyeramkan. Hampir tak ada warna lain selain putih. Belum lagi posisi duduk Tao yang berhadapan langsung dengan lorong sebelum pintu masuk, di kirinya terdapat beberapa pintu yang juga bercat putih, dan di sebelah kanannya ada sebuah kamar yang terlihat 'istimewa' dari pintunya dan lukisan unicorn yang sudah dilihatnya tadi.

Tak ada hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan disini, bahkan Tao baru sadar, di dalam apartemen semewah ini tidak ada TV. Mungkin karena layar TV dalam keadaan mati semuanya berwarna hitam dan belum ada yang putih jadi suho enggan membelinya.

Barulah Tao sadar kalau ia tidak membawa smartphonenya saat mencari benda itu hendak menghubungi Kris, minta dijemput. Ah, iya, pagi tadi ia hanya berencana pergi ke pasar namun malah berakhir disini entah bagaimana ceritanya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun di dalam apartemen ini, Tao berlari kecil menuju ke pintu utama, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri.

Ceklek!

Pintu tidak terkunci.

Tao sudah tersenyum sumringah namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya pudar begitu saja karena melihat sebuah pintu lain di depan pintu yang baru saja berhasil dibukanya. Walaupun telah mengeluarkan jurus wushu andalannya tetap saja pintu berwarna hitam tersebut tak dapat terbuka. Mungkin pintu ini satu-satunya benda yang tidak berwarna putih di dalam rumah ini.

.

.

.

"Mana?" tagih Kris ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol telah berada di dalam sebuah club terhitung hampir satu jam lamanya namun seseorang yang Chanyeol janjikan belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Sebentar lagi, orangnya lagi jalan kesini," jawab Chanyeol santai sambil meletakkan gelas kosong yang isinya baru saja ia habiskan ke atas meja dihadapan mereka. "Itu orangnya!" Namja tinggi tersebut berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

"Yang mana?" Kris ikut berdiri dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol.

"Baju merah. Dengannya kalau kau mau langsung serang saja, dia sama pervertnya denganmu," bisik Chanyeol sebelum mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris menuju ke arah namja yang dimaksudnya.

.

.

.

Tao sudah merasa kelaparan tapi Suho belum juga kembali sejak ia pergi semalam, sebenarnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu namja panda itu sudah berniat untuk membuat makanannya sendiri, namun tidak ada bahan makanan sama sekali di dalam lemari es. Jadilah Tao hanya bisa berjalan kesana kemari sambil menunggu kepulangan sang tuan rumah.

Ceklek!

Saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka Tao sudah bahagia setengah mati, namun senyuman di bibirnya memudar ketika ia mendapati pintu yang terbuka bukanlah pintu utama seperti yang diduganya melainkan sebuah pintu berwarna putih di sisi kiri ruang keluarga.

Seorang namja berpipi chubby keluar dari dalamnya diikuti oleh seorang namja lain. Kedua tinggi badan mereka hampir sama pendeknya.

"Nuguya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Ya, yang ini juga pendek tapi lumayan cepet kan updatenya?

.

.

Balasan review untuk chap 1 &amp; 2

.

**peachpetals**: yang ini udah lebih panjang kan? ^^ . Lho, emang Tao nya mau diambil Junmyeon?

**chikari**: Taonya itu... nanti juga dijelasin kok, kira-kira kenapa?

**LVenge**: Tao hapenya ketinggalan, hehehe... Kris sama Tao cinta kok, itu pasti. Iya, sekarang udah nggak tersakiti Tao nya, kan dia udah nggak di rumahnya Kris,,,

**krisTaoPanda01**: Emang Suho mukanya pervert ya? hehehe...

**celindazifan: **ini sudah diupdate. Makasih ^^

**princess wuzi** : ya begitulah Kris...

**annisakkamjong** : iya, ini dilanjut ^^

**anis. **: sudah di next ^^

**Xyln**: iya, ini sudah lebih panjang dikit, hehehe... KRisnya cinta kok sama Tao, TaoRis kan saling mencintai. Kai cuma sebagai camilan(?) aja kok.

**junghyema**: iya, udah diupdate cepat ^^ Tao nya hamil atau nggak ntar diceritain di chapter chapter depannya. Sehun? Sehun atau S S yang lainnya ya? Hehehe...

**yukitamura91** : sabar, sabar... Calm down ya... ^^

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : iya, sudah dilanjut ^^

**Fa** : Makasih ^^

: iya, sudah lanjuttt

**luphbepz** : Makhluk halus? Waktu baca 'makhluk halus' bayanganku pipi halus nan mulus nya Suho di MVnya MAMA lho, hehehe... Tao aneh ya? Anehnya gimana? Bukannya Tao emagn agresif ya? Oh ya, makasih ya diingetin soal 'kamu' 'kau' itu, soalnya saya juga lupa.

**Panpan894** : sudah...

**huangzifanfan** : iya, Tao sabar biarin aja...hehehe..

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : iya, ini udah lebih cepet &amp; sedikit lebih panjang, hehehe.. Tao bukan hantu kok, dia murni manusia. Bikin bingung ya ceritanya?

**Aiko Michishige** : iya, ini udah agak panjang

**laxytao** : iya, tenang aja..

**Panda Item** : iya, ini udah lumayan kilat, hehehe...

**asdfghjkristao:** gomawo ^^

**GalaxyPanda69** : eum, nanti diceritain di chap depan kok ^^

**IsabellaWu**: Yifannya jangan digampar, ntar gantengnya ilang, hehehe... Lanjut terus kok. Gomawo ^^

** :** Gomawo ^^

**Kim Eun Seob** : nnti diceritain di chapter-chapter berikutnya kok ^^

**ayp** : Tao nya baru ngilang beneran di chap 2 kok, di chap 1 itu masih Tao yang asli. Yang merhatiin mereka berdua itu... ayo tebak siapa?

**sfa** : iya, ini udah dipanjangin

**ShinJiWoo920202** : ayo tebak siapa... hehehe... iya, ini sudah dilanjut...

**Baby Tao Lovers** : iya, didoain aja ya Krisnya ^^ Gomawo..

**NagiNaginee** : iyaa, makasih... ^^

**BabyZi** : Hehe, makasih semangatnya ^^

**Guest** : bukan, bukan, Tao nya belum mati kok...

**uknow69** : ya begitulah Kris... Taonya hamil atau nggak ntar diceritain di chapter chapter selanjutnya..

**panpan**: sabar, sabar... Kris cuma belum sadar aja kok, dia khilaf, dimaafin ya..

**yeojakim2** : sabar,sabar, ntar kan nyesel sendiri Krisnya.

**baby panda93** : Iya, ini udah dilanjut, gomawo ^^

**BabyPandaHuang**: Heum... Kira-kira gimana? Taonya hamil nggak? hehehe...

**u-know i-know** : iya, udah dilanjut ini

**Aria F** : Hehehe, ini udah dipanjangin dikit.. Kok Tao hamil lagi? Emang Tao sebelumnya pernah hamil ya?

**icegreentealatte** : Lho kok pedo? Iya, ini udah di next. Gomawo ^^

.

.

.

.

Thank you very much buat yang udah review, follow, add to favorite. Dapat email notifikasi review, follower, sama story favorite itu selalu bikin aku semangat buat nulis lanjutannya ^^


End file.
